Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to memory devices and/or methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to memory devices including a magnetic tunnel junction and methods of fabricating the same.
Due to increasing demands for high speed, low power electronic devices, a faster operating speed and/or a lower operating voltage are desired for memory devices to be in the electronic devices. Magnetic memory devices have been suggested as a candidate device to satisfy such demands. For example, the magnetic memory device can provide, for example, reduced latency and/or non-volatility. Thus, the magnetic memory device is emerging as a next-generation memory device.
The magnetic memory device may include a plurality of magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJ), each of which includes two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may vary depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. The resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction is higher when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other than when they are parallel to each other. This difference in resistance can be used as a data storing mechanism for the magnetic memory device.
Recently, a spin-transfer-torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) is regarded as a promising high-density memory device because this device can perform a write operation with less current, even when a magnetic memory cell is scaled down.